Miracle Winter Wish
by Sarah Mitani
Summary: What happens when Jack Frost meets a teenager who not only still believes in him but also is just as much as a child at heart as he is.
1. Wishing For Snow

Miracle Winter Wish

Chapter One: Wishing for Snow

Jack Frost was alone in the main room of North's workshop. He was sitting on the last step of the staircase, staring at a few letters. Tooth was on her way to her room when she saw the young guardian sitting alone and looking awfully down. She was concerned about this since she never saw him so down before. So she flew over to the teenager who didn't even notice her.

"Jack?" Her voice was soft and gentle but also had a hint of concern.

Jack looked up at her. "Oh, hey...Tooth."

This new side of Jack was very concerning and Tooth knew she had to do something. Although, she knew trying to get the teen to talk wouldn't be easy since he wasn't much of a talker.

She took a deep breath and then sat down next to Jack. "So...why are you sitting here all alone?"

"I found these." Jack said handing the letters over to Tooth.

She flew over to one of the work desks and turned on the light so, she could read the letters. She took a moment to scan over the letters.

"Oh my, Jack! All of these are written to you. You should be happy."

Jack sighs. "It isn't what in the letters Tooth, look at the addresses."

The fairy looks at him confused but takes a look at the envelopes. "Oh my...Jack I'm...I'm sorry."

"Yeah, so am I." Jack said heading to the portal.

"Jack where are you going?"

"...To be alone."

~Meanwhile else where~

Just as always you look at your calendar after making your bed and cleaning up for the day ahead. It was December first. December, it was the time of year when everyone and everything gets a little more cheerful. Everyone except for you. Where you live it never got cold enough for snow to form.

You sigh and head to the attic. You're in search for your favorite family photo album. After a few minutes you finally find it.

"Ah-ha! There you are." You say as you take a seat on your old skateboard.

This album was your favorite because it held your grandparents winter stories. The stories of your grandmother were particularly your favorite. You had all different reasons as to why but the main reason was the stories about a mysterious being known as Jack Frost. During your childhood, friends and family always had their own ideas of what Jack Frost was like. Some said he was an old man while others said he was a young man who is nothing but trouble. Some would say that Jack was actually Jackie, a winter queen.

You continue to read through the stories up until your mother tells you to come down for dinner. You put the album away and rush downstairs. You go to the bathroom to wash your hands and hope your mother won't be mad at you for not eating all day.

Upon reaching the table your mother gives you her famous look which makes you rush over to your seat. After dinner you wash your dishes and decide it's best if you just head straight to your room.

Once in your room you get ready for bed and then grab the book on the end table. You really didn't feel like reading but you had to read one chapter for class tomorrow. You finish reading at ten O'clock so, you decide to settle down and go to sleep.

~Meanwhile near your house at midnight~

Jack was in such a haste to put distance between him and the North Pole that he didn't pay any attention to where or how far he was going. It wasn't until he started losing altitude that he realized he was in trouble.

"Oh god, this isn't good...I completely forgotten I don't do well in warm weather like this." The young guardian crossed his fingers hoping his powers would not give out yet and cause him to crash land in a house or something. Unfortunately for Jack that's exactly what happened.

Jack's crash landing awakens you from your peaceful sleep. You rush downstairs and outside to see what caused the noise. You cautiously open the gate to the backyard and you see the figure.

"W-Who are you?"

Startled by your presence, Jack trips over some yard tools and hits his head.

"Oops. I didn't mean to scare you."

When you get no response you walk over to the individual and that's when you realize he's unconscious.

"Oh great...this isn't good. I guess I better bring him inside."

Once inside, you put the guy on the couch and turn on the lamp next to the couch so, you can get a better look at him.

"Whoa, he's just a teenager like me. I'd say sixteen or eighteen years old."

You continue looking the teen boy over. "Well, he's got a weird sense of fashion." The teen is wearing a blue hoodie, brown pants that were quite worn out and faded. However, the weirdest thing was the fact he was barefoot.

_What's the point of keeping your upper body warm when the rest of you isn't protected from the weather? _You thought to yourself as you notice he was bleeding from his head. You quickly get the first aid kit from the kitchen and then clean the wound before bandaging it up.

"Hopefully he's thankful for me helping out instead of yelling at me for making him trip."

You look over at the first aid kit and chuckle a bit. "He better be nice to me...he owes me for more bandages."

You take a seat in the chair across from the couch so you can watch over the teen. You watch over him until the need for rest sends you to sleep once again.


	2. Wishing For A New Roommate

Miracle Winter Wish

Wishing

Chapter Two: Wishing for a New Roommate

~Early the next morning, 6A.M~

You unwilling wake up due to the sun's warming rays shining on your eyelids. You yawn and stretch and then glance over to the couch. The teenager is still out cold. You walk over to him and do a quick check of his wound.

"Well, it seems to be healing fine." You rewrap the bandage and then head to your room to get ready for school.

After getting cleaned up you head downstairs to feed your stomach. Walking into the kitchen you notice a post-It-Note on the fridge door. You smile as you read the note. The note reads; Dad and I woke up early to get to work. Your lunch is in the fridge. Love Mom and Dad.

You finish your breakfast, grab your bag and then you head out to catch the bus.

~Meanwhile at school, 12P.M~

You've been having trouble concentrating on your schoolwork due to the fact you have an unconscious patient/stranger in your home. You're sitting at the same lunch table as you always do. You're enjoying the lunch your mother made while sketching in your sketchbook. Your friend John walks up to the table.

"Who's that?" Your friend asks peeking over your shoulder.

You jump a little bit since you didn't see him walk up. "Oh, it's just some guy I saw this morning."

"He looks cool."

"Yeah, he is..." You say with a smile.

You suddenly realize what you said and mentally slap yourself. Why would you say something like that? You think to yourself.

~Meanwhile at your house, 1P.M~

Jack starts to stir awake. "Ouch, my head." He says rubbing his hand on his head.

That's when he notices the bandages wrapped around his head. He sits upright and looks around the room.

"Where am I?" He continues to look around and tries to remember what happened.

"Let's see...I was flying and then crashed. There was this kid...he must have caught me off guard and then I must have tripped and fell on my head."

Jack slowly gets to his feet and takes a look around the house. Suddenly it dawns on him that he hasn't seen his staff since he woke up. Panic sets in and Jack starts searching ever inch of the house.

After two hours of searching Jack collapses onto your bed. "Geez, why am I so exhausted...?" He says just before he falls asleep.

You get home a few minutes later and discover the house is in a complete mess.

"What the heck happened here?" You look around and notice the teenager isn't on the couch anymore. "Where is he?"

You head upstairs and immediately see the mess leading out of your room so, you walk into your room. You see the teenager on your bed sound asleep. He looks like he was exercising or something because his silver/white hair is messy, the hoodie is a bit dusty and so are the pants. His hoodie is slightly raised, exposing the teen's pale skin stomach. Your eyes follow the lines of his thin frame and eventually rest on his face. You notice his eyes moving beneath his closed eyelids. He was obviously in REM stage of sleep so waking him up probably wouldn't be a good idea. So you decide to use your computer for a while.

After an hour you get tired of waiting for Mr. Sleepy-Head to wake up. You turn your chair towards him and stare at him. "Hey lazybutt, wake up." You say in a slightly raised voice but the teenager doesn't even stir.

You roll your eyes at the teen and walk over to the side of the bed. "Don't blame me if you fall off the bed."

You lean down and carefully place your mouth over his navel. You take in a deep breath and then exhale.

Jack immediately reacts to the strange sensation, he burst into laughter and falls off the bed at the same time. You grin at him but your grin doesn't last long because you start laughing at him.

Jack glares at you and gets to his feet. "Yeah, go ahead laugh it up." He says in an annoyed tone of voice.

After a minute you finally calm down from your laughing fit. "Sorry I couldn't resist."

"Yeah, I'm sure it was really hard for you." Jack continues to glare at you.

You lean against your desk and smirk at him. "Aw, what's the matter? Can't stand a little teasing?"

Jack stops glaring at you and takes one step towards you. "Do you even know who you're talking to?"

Your smirk turns into a grin. "I have a pretty good idea."

Jack crosses his arms. "What's my name?"

You cross your arms and a confident smile spreads across your face. "Jack Frost."

Jack uncrosses his arms. You're right but don't ask me to prove it because I can't."

"What you mean by that?"

"It's too warm here. My powers are pretty worthless. Plus, I can't find my staff which makes things even more worse for me."

"Oh, so that's why my house is a mess."

Jack starts to head for the door. "Yeah, and it's obviously not here so, I'll be on my way."

You block his way out. "I don't think so, Jackie boy. You just got done telling me you're pretty much helpless. So the way I see it you need me."

Jack crosses his arms. "I don't need your help."

"Oh really? Prove it then." You say smirking at Jack.

Jack attempts to get pass you but you easily continue to block him from exiting.

Jack groans in frustration. "I hate you..."

"Oh, don't be like that Jack." You grin at him. "I'm sure we'll be best of friends by the time your little ordeal is over."

Jack raises an eyebrow. "My ordeal? Me being here isn't an accident. I was just-"

"Oh really?" You cut him off and continue. "Before you "accidentally" crash landed in my backyard, I was wishing for snow. You got my wish and probably felt guilty you couldn't do anything but then you get an idea to take me somewhere where's there snow. However, there's a bump in your plan you fail to take into account...the weather. Which brings us to you being stuck here. Does that sound about right? Your grin widens as you wait for him to reply.

Jack glares at you. "You really don't care that you're messing with a winter spirit, do you?"

"Nope."

Jack sits on your bed. "Okay, what do you want?"

"I want you to live with me and in return I'll help you find your staff and get your powers back."

Jack shakes his head. "That's not going to happen."

You let out a fake sigh. "Okay, I guess you want to be stuck here powerless."

"Hey! That isn't fair, either way you win."

"So..." You hold out your hand. "...do we have a deal?"

Jack sighs in defeat. "Fine..." He shakes your hand.

"Trust me Jack, you won't regret this." You smile at him.

To your surprise he smiles back at you. "I'll hold you to that."

~Later on after dinner, 6:30P.M~

Both of you are sitting on the couch watching T.V. Jack however, isn't as interested in the show as you are. He looks you over and then looks at the T.V.

"What?" You look at him curiously.

He blinks at you and then looks at the T.V. "Why do you like watching humans kill each other?

You chuckle a bit before answering him. "Well, first off, those things aren't human anymore they're zombies.

Jack cocks his head and has a confused look on his face. "Zombies?"

You turn to Jack and try to explain to him what a zombie is. You do your best to keep the explanation simple so Jack can understand. After explaining things you notice Jack is now watching the show more attentively.

You watch Jack for a few minutes when an idea suddenly pops in your head.

"I got it!" you shout and then hop off the couch.

Jack looks at you curiously. "Got what?"

You walk over to the thermostat and adjust the temperature. Within a few seconds the A/C turns on. You go to your room and change into some warmer clothes then head back downstairs.

You look at Jack, who still has a confused look on his face. "What's going on?"

You smile at Jack. "You'll see."

After a couple of hours of the A/C running nonstop the house was now really cold.

You check the thermostat and smile. "Thirty degrees should be good for you, right?" You turn around to find Jack is already flying around full of joy and excitement. You can't help but smile at the winter spirit. He look like a kid when they find out they have a snow day or a kid on Christmas morning.

Jack sighs happily. "This moment would be perfect if there were kids-" Jack looks down at you.

You are sitting on floor with your head buried on your knees. Your body is shaking with every sob.

Jack flies down to you and kneels down in front of you. "What's wrong?"

You look up at Jack and then you push him away from you. You didn't want him to see you like this. "...go away..." You say barely above a whisper.

Jack shakes his head. "No...please tell me." He's kneeling in front of you again.

Once again you push him away from you but he goes back to you. You go to push him again but this time he grabs your arms. You fight him trying to break his grip on you but you can't. Jack pulls you into a hug and rubs your back to try to calm you.

After a few minutes of silence Jack takes a look at you. Your eyelids are closed and your breathing is smooth and steady.

A small smile forms on Jack's face as he cherries you to your room. He gently puts you down on your bed and tucks you in. He leans down and whispers "goodnight" in your ear.


	3. Wishing for The Best Winter You Ever Had

Miracle Winter Wish

Wishing

Chapter Three: Wishing for The Best Winter You Ever Had

You wake up to the annoying sound of your alarm clock. You groan and shut the darn thing off. "I hate waking up early." You say with a still sleepy tone in your voice. You eventually drag yourself out of bed and head to the bathroom. After you get cleaned up you head downstairs to the kitchen. That's when you see the winter spirit cooking breakfast for you.

"Hey you."

Jack turns around and smiles at you.

You notice the tiredness in his eyes. "You didn't have to wake up early and make me breakfast." You smile at him.

"I wanted to." He lets out a little yawn.

You hug him and then walk over to the table to wait. Jack feels his cheeks warm up as he looks at you. When you turn to check on the food, he turn his attention to the food and whistles softly, hoping you don't notice his blush.

He walks over to the table and puts a plate in front of you. He walks over to other chair and takes a seat.

"You're not hungry, Jack?"

He shakes his head. "I don't need to eat. Being a winter spirit and all."

"But you do sleep." You say after swallowing the food in your mouth.

He shrugs. "I guess even spirits need to rest once in a while."

The both of you sit in silence for a moment until Jack finally speaks up.

"Can we look for my staff after you get home?"

You smile at him. "Of course."

Jack smiles back. "Thanks." Jack's expression suddenly changes, like he suddenly remembered something.

"What is it Jack?"

He rubs the back of his neck. "I...I don't know your name yet."

You giggle a little bit. "It's (F/N)."

"That's a nice name."

"Thanks." You look at the clock and panic a little bit. "Oh god, I need to get going!"

You finish off your last bite and then you grab your things. "Jack do you mind cleaning up here? Thanks if you do." You run out the door before Jack could respond.

Jack grabs your plate and fork. He goes over to the sink and then he sits on the couch.

~Jack's POV~

"What am I supposed to do now? I have to wait like for six hours. *sighs* Maybe (F/N) won't mind if I use the computer."

I was headed upstairs when I saw the device that changed the temperature in the house.

*grins* I'd probably spend the whole six hours trying to figure out that thing anyway.

*standing in front of the device* Let's see...I'm gonna say the down arrow is what I want to press.

~You return home, 3P.M~

"I'm back-" "Oh god, it's freezing in here!" You hug yourself for warmth.

You look around for Jack but he's nowhere to be found. You go over to the thermostat to fix the temperature and continue looking for Jack. You become very concerned when you realize Jack isn't in the house so, you rush outside.

You call out for the winter spirit repeatedly but when you get no response you start to panic. Countless questions start to fill your mind.

After yelling for Jack nonstop for an hour or so, you have no choice but to stop since your vocal cords can't handle anymore. Some of your neighbors walk over to you and ask you what's wrong. Since you can't speak you grab your sketchbook and write in.

"_I can't find my friend."_

"Was your friend suppose to be at your house when you got home?"

You nod.

"I'm sure your friend is fine. Your friend probably just had to go somewhere for a little while."

"_It isn't like him to leave without telling me first."_

That was a lie but you didn't care at that moment. Jack is helpless in this weather and there was no way he could have gotten far on his own. Desperate, you point to the sketch of Jack hoping your neighbor will recognize the teenager.

Your neighbor looks at the sketch for a moment. "Hmm...I think I saw that boy. He seemed confused, he isn't from here is he?"

You shake your head.

"That's what I thought. Anyway, I saw him heading in that direction."

You run in the direction your neighbor pointed in and hope Jack is alright.

~Meanwhile somewhere else~

"Hey, wake up already!"

Jack slowly opens his eyes and tries to focus on the figure in front of him. "Who are you?" Jack asks the figure still in a haze.

"The name is Blaze. You know, I'm kinda like your brother, Jack."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well you can control ice and snow. And me, well...let me just show you."

Blaze backs away from Jack a few feet and then claps his hands together. A wave of intense heat hits Jack and everyone else in the way. Screams of pain comes from adults and kids alike as they react to their first degree burns. Jack however, suffers the most. Because of his weaken state, Jack suffers second degree burns and the intense pain nearly causes Jack to lose consciousness.

"Oops, I might have overdid the demonstration." Blaze says grinning at Jack.

"Hey wake up! Jack wake up"

Finally the teen wakes up. "It's about time lazybutt."

Jack looks at himself and notices he's not burned "so it was just a dream" Jack looks at you.

"Yeah I when I came home I heard screaming. So I ran to my room and I saw you there you didn't respond the first couple of times calling your name" you look at Jack concerned "Are you sure is just a dream because it seemed more like a nightmare?"

Jack sits up from the bed "Yeah, I'm sure… Well maybe it was a bad dream"

"Well whatever it was it over now so you want to go looking for your staff?"

Jack looks at you excited "Of course I do!" He says jumping off the bed.

"Do you remember where you left it last?"

"Well, I always have it with me, so I guess it's somewhere in your backyard" he said sounding a bit uncertain.

"Well you did crash land there. So I guess it's a good place to start looking."

The both of you head outside. You open the backyard gate and started looking around.

"So… What does the staff look like?" You ask Jack while still looking around.

"Well… It's a wooden staff and the end is curved that's about it."

After a few minutes you see what looks like the staff that Jack just described to you. "Hey Jack, I think I found it."

You don't get any response. "Jack?" You turn around and see Jack sitting under a tree.

You walk over to him and kneel in front of him. "Jack?" He looked awfully sick. "I better get you inside." You grab Jack and carry him back to the house.

You lay him down on the couch. The cold does it's magic and "heals" the winter spirit. "Do you feel better?"

Jack sits up. "Yeah, I do."

"Good. Now stay there, I'll go get your staff."

"Wait."

You stop in front of the door and then turn around to look at Jack. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure if you can hold my staff." Jack says getting up from the couch.

"Whoa, wait a minute Jack. You're not going back outside."

"I'll be fine. Besides, I know where it is so I won't be long."

You cross your arms. "You're not going anywhere."

Jack notices how serious you're getting but he continues to convince you. "I'll be quick I promise." He shoots you a puppy-dog face.

"Nice try Jack but it's not gonna happen." You glare at him. "Sit. Down. Now."

He sighs and sits down.

"Good boy." You say with a grin.

Jack glares at you. "What do I look like? A dog?"

You head out the door and go to the backyard. You go over to where you first saw the staff. You kneel down and look at the staff. "Wonder why Jack thought I couldn't hold this?"

You lower your hand to the staff but as you go to grab it, it starts to glow. "What the?"

You lower your hand even closer and the staff glows even brighter. "This is really weird." You finally grab the staff and it continues to glow brightly.

After a few more minutes of looking at the staff you head back inside. Jack gets up from the couch and walks up to you. He cocks his head and looks at you. "Why is it glowing like that?"

"I don't know. It's your staff you figure it out." You say handing the staff to Jack.

As soon as Jack grabs his staff the atmosphere of the house changes. The floor where he's standing forms frost. Cold air seems to radiate from him. Both his eyes and skin shines in the light much like snow does on warm winter days.

"So Jack, what is so special about your staff?"

"Well, it's what makes me Jack Frost. You already have a pretty good idea what I am like without it."

You grin at Jack. "Now you can prove to me you are Jack Frost."

Jack looks at you with a confused face. "Why?"

"Because you have your staff now so you can show me what you can do, right?" You say with a grin.

Jack crosses his arms "I don't need to prove anything to you. You already know I am Jack Frost."

"Well, actually I'm only 50% sure" you grin at him some more "So that means you're going to have to convince me further"

Jack glares at you "Oh come on, I've been here for two days plus you can see and hear me, which means you believe in me, so I'll say it again, I'm not gonna prove anything to you" Jack goes to sit on the couch.

You stand in front of him "Oh come on, Jack don't be such a party pooper" you say as you grab his hand "come on, show me what you can do"

Jack sighs. "Okay fine, but what about your parents? How are you going to explain to them your house somehow turned into a miniature winter wonderland?

You look at him excited. "You can do that?!"

Jack groans and facepalms himself. "I should have kept my mouth shut..."

"You can do it!" You jump in place full of excitement. "OH MY GOD, NOW YOU GOTTA SHOW ME!"

Jack chuckles a bit. "Y-You have any idea how childish you look and sound?"

You continue jumping in place. "What makes you think I care?

Jack leans on his staff and starts laughing. "Y-You look ridiculous."

"You think I'm funny huh?" You tackle the winter spirit. "I'll make you laugh yourself silly." You say with a wide evil grin as you expose the teen's stomach.

Jack gets wide eyed. "No, no, no don't do it."

"Aw, is Jackie boy afraid of being tickled?"

"No, I'm not and don't call me that."

"Then you won't mind this..." You lower your mouth to his naval and exhale.

Jack bursts out into laughter. "H-Hey s-stop that!" He manages to get out between laughs.

You don't listen to his beg and continue blowing in his naval. Jack is already red in the face and squirming so much you can barely keep him pinned down. "Stop moving so much."

A couple minutes later you let Jack take a breather. "W-Why..are...y-you stopping? This is fun!" He gives you a big grin.

"So you don't pass out silly." You poke him in the stomach.

Jack giggles. "Hey, haven't you had enough fun with my stomach?"

You put your finger to your chin. "You know, you're right Jack. I think that hoodie needs to come off." You say while messing with his hoodie.

Jack gets wide eyed again. "No, I think the hoodie need to stay on." He carefully grabs his staff while your attention is on him.

He waits for the right time and then he blows icy cold air at you. You immediately

grab yourself and that's when he tackles you. "Gotcha!" He says with a grin.

You nervously look at him. "Uh, Jack..." Is all you manage to say before he grabs you and heads to your room.


	4. WFTBWYEH-Part 2

Wishing

Chapter Four: Wishing for The Best Winter You Ever Had: Part two

~At the North Pole, the morning after the night Tooth saw Jack leave~

"Let me get this straight, you're worried about Jack because he left. Tooth, you know he does that pretty often, right?"

"That isn't why I'm worried. Why he left is the reason why I'm worried." Tooth flies over to North. "Take a look at these."

North looks over the letters. "Oh...I see."

All the guardians look at their leader, waiting for him to continue. "It seems Jack might have gotten himself into trouble."

North shows his fellow guardians the letters.

"What was that kid thinking?" Asked Bunny.

"I don't know but we best start looking for him."

With that all the guardians split up and look for Jack.

~At your house, present time~

It's been ten minutes since Jack blindfolded you and told you to stay in your room until he called for you. You're about to give up on waiting when suddenly you hear Jack calling for you. You feel your way to the staircase and then you feel Jack grab your hand. He helps guide you down to the last step and takes your blindfold off. Your jaw drops at the sight before you. Your whole living room is like a scene out of your grandmother's stories.

"Do you like it?" Jack asks you excitedly awaiting your answer.

"I love it, Jack...it's...it's beautiful." You say starting to feel tears forming.

"Thanks, I'm glad you love it." Jack is smiling from ear to ear.

You're about to take another step when Jack stops you. "Wait."

You look at him confused. "What is it?"

Jack is still smiling at you. "Take off your shoes and socks."

You look at the winter spirit like he's crazy. "You're kidding right?"

He shakes his head. "No, you need to experience this the right way."

You're uncertain but you trust Jack so, you decide to remove your shoes and socks. You place your right foot on the snow covered floor. The coolness of snow sends a chill up your spine but somehow at the same time it feels good. You place your left foot on the snow and then wiggle your toes. The feeling of snow between your toes is surprisingly pleasant.

You suddenly feel a cold wet object hit the back of your neck. "Hey!" You turn around but Jack isn't there. Suddenly another snowball hits your neck and you turn around. Once again Jack isn't there.

"You're gonna pay for that!" You shout out while you scan the room.

You hear a whistle coming from behind you so, you spin around and see Jack perched on his staff. You grin at him "now you look like a bird"

Jack glares at you "first you treat me like a dog now you're saying I look like a bird! I'm not a freaking animal!"

You start laughing "I'm just teasing you know"

Jack gets off his staff and leans against the couch. He then walks up to you "go ahead and grab it."

You look at him, completely confused. Why would he want you grabbed his staff? You think to yourself.

"It's okay, go ahead, grab it" he tells you again.

Still feeling confused you start the open your mouth to ask him a question but he puts his finger on your mouth. "Take it." This time, it sounded more like a command so you decide to grab it. And just like last time, it starts to glow.

Jack studies you carefully "this is interesting…"

You rolls your eyes. "Yeah, you think."

Jack ignores your comment and continues to study you and his staff. "I probably should tell North about this."

You look at Jack confused. "North?"

"You know him as Santa Claus." Jack tells you without removing his attention on his staff.

"Wait a minute, are you saying Santa is real too?"

Jack shrugs. "Well yeah, why wouldn't he?" He simply says like it was common knowledge or something.

"Who else is real?"

Jack finally looks up at you. "The Tooth Fairy, Sandman, and the Easter Kangaroo."

You raise an eyebrow. "Don't you mean the Easter Bunny?"

"So you still believe in the Easter Bunny, huh?" Jack says with a smirk.

You turn your head away from Jack's smirking face. "I didn't say I believe in the bunny."

"But you corrected me." He grins. "Which means you care enough about what he's called."

You look down to hide your embarrassment. "Correcting you doesn't mean I believe. My parents told me about him, that's all."

The winter spirit goes to the other side of you. "Then why are you not look at me and..." He crouches down. "...blushing?"

You sigh in frustration. "Okay, fine. I do believe in the Easter Bunny. Happy now?"

Jack stands up straight. "Why are you embarrassed about still believing in the Easter Bunny?"

"Because I am, okay!"

Jack is startled by your sudden outburst and backs away from you. "You don't have to be so defensive..."

You look down at your feet. "I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm sorry."

You turn away from Jack. "You should go..."

"I don't need to go yet. Besides, I wouldn't be able to make the trip."

You clinch your fists in an attempt to keep your body from shaking. "That isn't what I meant, Jack. I want you to leave..."

Jack stands behind you. "Hey, what's wrong?"

You refuse to answer him.

Jack grabs your arm gently. "Turn around and look at me."

You continue to be silent.

"Please look at me." He says with his voice growing more concerned.

You shake your head. "No, I-I don't w-want y-you to see m-me like this."

Jack hugs you from behind. "Then I'll wait for you. You can talk to me when you're ready." His voice was now soft and comforting.

~Five minutes later~

You and Jack were sitting on the floor. Jack had you in his lap and his arms were wrapped around you.

"...Jack?" Your voice was a bit horse from crying.

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you leave when you first woke up?"

"I needed to find my staff and after that...well, we made that deal."

"Yeah, about that. I was just teasing you so, you don't have to live here."

Jack smiles a little. "Yeah, I knew you were teasing."

You sit up in surprise. "Then why did you agree?"

Jack smiles at you and then looks out the window at the clear night sky. "You're wish for snow isn't the only one I heard from you. You've been wishing for a companion for a long time..." He looks back at you. "So I decided to stay."

You sit there speechless, not knowing what to say to the winter spirit. You have never met anyone this kind before. It seemed even more unusual since everything you read about Jack Frost, one detail always stood out...he's a loner.

"Isn't the companion thing not your thing, Jack? I know all I know about you is what I read but you're always being described as a loner."

He shrugs and then looks out the window again. "Being a loner wasn't from a choice, it just happened that way." His gaze turns towards the moon. "I was human once...but I don't remember much from that time. I was a teenager when I died." He takes a deep breath before continuing. "I remember looking for new ways to have fun with my little sister. I don't think there was ever a time when I wasn't playing with her. One day she wanted to go out and go skating since it had snowed the night before. Of course I agreed to take her to the lake near where we lived. We played well into the evening since the sun was started to set. I was walking in front of her on the lake. We made it to the middle when the sound of ice cracking stopped us."

It was at this point of his story that you notice Jack's voice starting to crack a little.

"My sister started to panic but I of course being the big brother had to stay calm for her. So I did in the only way I knew how...by having fun. I told her to believe me that everything was going to be okay. I told we were gonna play hopscotch just like we always do. I went first and pretended to lose my balance so I could get her to laugh, which she did. Than it was her turn. I counted to three out loud to her and right when I got to three, I grabbed my staff and slid her over to the edge of the lake. Unfortunately, that action put me right where she was. I remember feeling a very belief second of joy for saving my sister and then it happened. The ice broke beneath me, sending me into the cold, dark, freezing water. I guess I passed out at some point because all I can remember after that is waking up and the moon telling me I'm Jack Frost. It wasn't until I got back when I realized what had happened to me."

You sit there speechless again. You can't believe Jack just told you his past life story. You can't help but feel lucky to be the most likely only person he's told. But at the same time you feel deeply saddened by his story and you feel a tear run down your cheek. It wasn't fair that Jack had to die in order for his sister to live. To make things worse he turned into the winter spirit and forced to watch his sister grow up without him. You felt guilt and pain just thinking about it. You can't imagine how Jack dealt with the pain on his own all this time.

No one should have to go through that. You think to yourself. You wrap your arms around him and hug him tightly. "I'm sorry Jack." You say in a whisper.

He hugs you back. "Thank you." He says also in a whisper. "Please don't ask me to leave again. If I do leave it'll be on my terms, okay?"

You smile warmly at him. "I promise."

The both of you sit in peaceful silence at least until Jack ruins it.

"The wind!"

You nearly jump out of his arms from his sudden outburst. "The wind?"

"Yeah! I can't believe I nearly forgotten about the wind. Come on, let's go!" He says rushing outside.

You rush out after him since the silly teen forgot his staff. "Jack, you nut! You forgot this!" You yell tossing his staff to him.

Jack catches his staff and then he takes a hold of your hand. Before you could ask him what's going on, you and him are floating in midair.

"Whoa!" Fearing you will fall you jump onto Jack's back and cling to him.

"Hey wind!" Jack shouts out into the once quite night.

Suddenly the wind picks up and you raise an eyebrow. "You can talk to the wind?"

Jack simply grins and shouts out again. "Take me home!"

"Home?" Is all you manage to get out before the wind slingshots the both of you into the darkness of night. The few believers in Jack Frost hear a distant "YAHOOOOO!" before it too fades away into the night.


	5. Jack's Rival

Wishing

Chapter Five: Jack's rival

~At your house~

Tooth arrived at your house and at first glance it seemed that everyone was asleep. But as she took a look around she found out the people asleep were adults. In fact there was no sign Jack Frost was ever there in the first place. Tooth sighed and flew away not realizing she only missed the young guardian by just a minute.

~Just outside the town you and Jack are heading to~

You have a death grip on Jack but he either didn't notice or didn't care.

Jack was smiling from ear to ear. "I can't wait show you the town...oh, and the kids! I bet they'll love playing with you."

You smile almost as big as him. "You think so?"

"Of course!" Jack says excitedly.

Your smile fades. "Uh, Jack? Is there supposed to be puddles of melted snow everywhere?"

Jack stops. "What?" He looks down. "Oh no..." Jack flies all the way down to street level and looks around. "What happened to the snow?"

"Well you were gone for a while so-"

"No, you don't understand. The weather here stays cold the whole season so, there's no way there should be this much melting."

You try to calm the winter spirit. "Relax Jack, just do your magic and re-snow the place."

He calms down a little. "Yeah, of course." Jack points his staff to the park but nothing happens. That's when he notices the unusual heat around him. "No, no, no...this can't be happening."

He stumbles back a few steps and then shakes his head furiously. "This isn't happening, it was just a dream. It has to be!"

He suddenly flies off, leaving you alone. "...Jack..."

~Meanwhile at a lake~

Jack lands at the edge of the lake. "It's not frozen..." He looks up at the moon. "Why didn't you tell me he was back? No you know what, never mind you waited this long time to tell me anything. Why ruin your record?" Jack threw his hands up in frustration and proceeded to turn around and headed back to you but not before the moon shines a bright light in front of him it showed him two pictures. The first one being the same guy he saw from the dream he had in the second one being a picture of you.

Jack turned around and scratched his head "what are these images supposed to mean?" Disappointingly the moon did not answer his question . Jack mumbled something to himself, and turned around once again. "I guess I'm only allowed one question." He said annoyed.

Jack returns to you and finds that children are circled around you. He starts to walk to you when an all too familiar voice stops him.

"Well, if isn't it the famous Jack Frost or at least that famous phrase. I wouldn't nip this nose if I were you because you might get burned." The teen grinned.

Jack clinched his fists and glared angrily at the teen. "What are you doing here, Blaze?!"

"Giving these wonderful kids an early taste of Spring." He said still grinning.

Jack kept his angry gaze on Blaze. "Oh, don't pretend you care about the kids. You're only melting my snow for your own amusement!"

Blaze rubs his index finger and thumb together and then a small flame appears. His eyes shift over to Jack. "Why so mad Jack? I mean after all, you do the same thing during the fall when I'm still doing my thing."

You look over at Jack. "Jack, who are you talking to?"

"Don't worry about it, _he_ was just leaving." Jack glares at Blaze.

Blaze smirks at Jack and then he wills the wind to take him elsewhere. With him gone Jack was able to re-snow the place and the kids wasted no time to go play in the fresh snow. You were having fun playing with the kids and didn't notice Jack wandered off.

**A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger folks but it was necessary, trust me. Yes, I know this chapter is short but I can't make all of them long. I promise the next chapter will be longer. **


	6. Jack's Home

Miracle Winter Wish

Wishing

Chapter 6: Jack's Home

You have lost track how long you been looking for Jack. Furthermore you're not sure where you are either. After a while you finally come across a clearing in the forest there you see a frozen pond the trees surrounding the pond were lightly covered with fresh snow, icicles were hanging off branches.

Jack must've been here, you think to yourself.

You continue looking around making sure to check the trees, in case he was sitting in one but unfortunately you saw no sign of him. So you continue looking around.

As you are looking around, you can't help but take in the beautiful scenery but before your mind trails off any further your foot touches a rock which reminds you, you were barefoot. You look down at your feet and were surprised to see that they were still full of color. You thought certainly by now that you would be suffering from frostbite. Just to make sure you weren't seeing things you wiggle your toes for a few seconds and sure enough they were just fine. So you decided to continue looking for Jack.

Eventually you come across another clearing like before there's a pond and three surrounding it. But unlike the last one this one had a rather tall tree. You take a few steps back and till your head upward sure enough, Jack was sitting on the highest branch. You couldn't tell what Jack was looking at, but he seemed to be focused on something. You started walking towards the tree and make sure you keep an eye on him.

You inhale deeply before trying to climb a tree, normally a task like this would be a bit nerve racking but for you it was second nature. Within a few minutes you were already halfway to the top of the tree and a few minutes after that you reached the branch Jack was sitting on.

"Hey Jack."

Jack jumps from surprise and his sudden movement causes him to fall off the branch. But somehow by pure luck (and maybe skill) he manages to wrap his legs around the branch.

You chuckle a bit, "I have a bad habit of scaring you."

He looks at you and smiles, "Yeah, you do."

"What are you doing way up here?"

"Thinking," he shrugs a little and then he starts to swing. "What are you doing way up here?"

You reach up and pull yourself up onto the branch, "I was looking for you," you say as you sit down.

When he gets enough momentum Jack flings himself back on the branch and then sits down beside you.

"You didn't need to come looking for me, I would have returned eventually."

_He seemed angry with you but why?_

You look at him confused, "What's wrong Jack?"

He shakes his head, "I'm not angry at you, it's Blaze."

"Blaze? Is that the person you were talking to earlier?"

Jack nods, "Yeah, that's him. He's some kind of summer spirit or something...I don't like him."

You bite your lip to suppress a chuckle, "How can you know you don't like him if you don't know him that well?"

"He melted my snow, that's how I know."

"That isn't a good excuse you know."

"Yes, it is," he's now crouching, "So...I've been wondering...why did you cry on that night you made it cold in your house?"

You look at him surprised, "What do you mean?"

"That night when you turned the temperature down. I was enjoying myself but when I noticed you were upset I came to you, remember?"

You look down at the ground, "Oh, that. Don't worry about it, okay Jack?"

He shakes his head, "No, it's not okay. I want to know what was bothering you that night."

You sigh realizing Jack wasn't gonna let up, this time, "it's… It's just when I saw you enjoying yourself, I felt bad about that deal. And to be honest I was a bit jealous too. You see, every since my father died winter just hasn't been the same for me" you pause, "my father just had a way of making winter a magical time."

You feel Jack's hands cupping your chin. He lifts your head up so that you're looking at him. "It's all right." He leans in closer to your face until his forehead is touching yours.

He speaks to you in a whisper, "I promise you that I will do everything I can to make winter magical for you again." He pulls you into a hug.

You kiss his cheek, "thank you Jack…" You whisper into his ear.

The two of you embrace each other for what seemed like an eternity, Jack eventually pulled away from you. You notice he's blushing, "your cheeks are red", you say in a teasing voice.

Jack quickly pulls his hood over his head, obviously he was embarrassed. "I don't know what you're talking about.", He says shyly, turning his gaze elsewhere.

You grin at him, "you like me don't you?"

He continues to shift his gaze at various objects, "… Maybe…" His response was barely audible but his body language did the talking for him.

Your grin turns into a smile and you place your hands on his cheeks, not minding the cold whatsoever. "You're cute when you act all shy." You give him another quick kiss on the cheek.

His gaze is fixed on you again, "You think I'm cute?"

You nod and smile, "Yes, I do." You get into a crouch so that your eyes meet his. Reaching for his hood, you slide it off. "You look better with this off."

Jack's blush deepens and he leans his forehead to yours, "I want to show you something."

He takes your hand in his and helps you down the tree. He grabs his staff with his free hand and then gestures to you to get on his back. You do so without hesitation and wrap your arms around his neck. A gust of wind sends the both of you into the air.

You are anxious and curious to know where the winter spirit was taking you. You open your mouth to ask him but you decide against it, wanting to be surprised.

After a few minutes of enjoying the scenery, Jack telling you "we're here." brings you back to reality.

"This is where I was born." He says pointing to the frozen pond. "I come here every time I visit Burgess."

"Burgess?"

Jack nods, "Yeah, it was a village when I was alive so it is my real home. But I also considered the pond my home as well since it was the place of my rebirth."

Jack takes your hand and guides you to the pond you look at him a bit worried but his smile reassures you that everything will be fine. He turns you around so you're facing the moon and you can't help but gasp at the beautiful site. Sure you have seen the moon, plenty of times before but there was something about seeing it here that made it so much more beautiful. The moon almost had a hypnotic attributes about it. That's how beautiful it was, and it wasn't until you felt a hand on your shoulder that you came out your trance.

Jack was gesturing towards you to follow him to a tree. At first, you didn't know why he wanted you back in a tree. But when he turns to you and gestures "come on" to you with his hand you decide to follow him.

You raise an eyebrow Jack, "why are we going up another tree?"

"Because I want to show you something." Jack says holding his hand out to you so you can grab it.

You grab Jack's hand and with his support you reach the top branch and then sit on it, Jack then joins you as well.

From this height you are able to see the small town. A few of the houses still had lights on which only added the beauty of view in front of you. "This… This is beautiful." You say breathlessly.

Jack smiled and looked at you, "I thought you would like it." He rests his hand on yours.

You flinch a little bit from the sudden cold and looked down to see Jack's hand on yours. You smile and interlock your fingers with his.

Jack smiles at you and he had an overwhelming desire to have you closer to him. So he sat a little closer to you and with his free hand, he nudged you so you were resting on his shoulder.

You look up at Jack and smile warmly at him. "You do like me don't you?"

Jack blushes and nods, "yeah, I do." He smiles shyly.

The two of you watch the houses up until the last house turns out it's light. You look up at Jack, his head was slightly tilled upward, eyes closed, and he was smiling.

_What was he thinking about?_

Suddenly a snowflake lands on your nose, then your forehead, and then your cheek. You look up and realize it was snowing. This wasn't ordinary snow however, each snowflake seemed to glow an ice-blue, much like the color of Jack's eyes. You close your eyes, relax, and clear your mind of everything. In your relaxed state your senses have become heighten. You feel every snowflake as they land on your face, the gentle breeze was more like the wind was whispering something to you.

_What is going on?_

You try to listen carefully to the wind but unfortunately you just couldn't make out whatever it was trying to tell you.

You open your eyes and look at Jack.

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"We should find a place to stay and rest up.", you rub your eyes a little, they were a bit irritated and itchy from tiredness.

"Yeah, okay.", he yawns and then immediately blushes a little. "I guess I need some rest too."

You smile and then feel his arms around you. "Jack, I can get down the tree myself!", you try to protest and sound angry but you just end up laughing instead.

Things at the North Pole were a bit chaotic with everyone running around.

"We've been at this for hours now, North. I say let the kid come back on his own. Besides, he's probably giving snow days to kids from who knows where. Which brings up my second point, we all need to get back to work."

"Bunny, we can't just give up on looking for Jack. He could be in trouble."

North sighs, "I hate to say it but Bunny is right. Christmas will be here soon and I can't afford to use up anymore time. I'm sorry Tooth."

Tooth mumbles to herself, "Yeah, so am I."

_Please forgive us Jack...Please forgive me...I tried...so hard._

Jack has taken you to an abandon apartment, "What is this place?"

Jack sits you and his staff down. "It's just an apartment that just hasn't been rented out for a while, so I rest here once in awhile."

"Oh", you say as you take a look around the apartment.

The apartment was actually pretty nice even though it was really small, obviously only meant for one person. There was a small TV and rather old, so much so that you doubted it would work. Two chairs sat in front the TV though they didn't look like they would be good for seating in or anything else for that matter. The wallpaper was ugly, old, faded, and peeling off the wall. The wall behind the wallpaper was actually not that bad, in fact it was a light shade of blue.

You scratched your head, _why would anyone want to cover up that color? _You thought as you continued to look around.

As you expected there was only one bedroom but what you didn't expect was the bed looking so nice. The bed was a full sized bed that had brand-new sheets, a light blanket and a slightly heavier one on top of that. The top blanket had a thin layer of frost on it but that wasn't all. Frost was also on the headboard, the legs, and the frame.

Jack walks up behind you and rest a hand on your shoulder. "Did you really think I wouldn't put my own personal touch on the most important thing in any apartment?"

"The most thing to you is the bed?"

He laughs. "Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

You tap your index fingers together, "I don't know maybe it's because I'm a naive teenager who thinks of entertainment first and comfort later."

Jack laughs again. "Well it's hard to have a good day if you're crabby from a bad night's rest, right?"

"Yeah, you're right."

The both of you walk into the room. Jack heads to the closet and grabs a simple tee shirt.

"Is that for me, Jack?"

He shakes his head, "Nope, it's mine but if you want something to sleep in then just take one. They shouldn't be too big on you."

You raise an eyebrow.

"What? Did you really think I wear the hoodie 24/7? I like to be comfortable when I sleep too."

You rub the back of your neck, "Actually, I kinda thought you did..." You let out an awkward chuckle.

Jack shakes his head and starts to take off his hoodie.

"Whoa! Jack what are you doing?!"

He looks at you confused, "Uh, taking my hoodie off...?"

"Aren't you gonna leave the room or something?"

He scratches his head, "Why do I need to do that?"

"Don't you want some privacy?"

"What for? I'm sure you have seen plenty of shirtless guys on TV."

You sigh, Jack obviously wasn't getting your hints. "You're right Jack but you need to leave so I can get changed."

Jack walks up to you. "Why? I know I'm three hundred years old but biologically we're both teenagers."

At this point you were feeling frustrated and wanted to just kick him out but you decide against it, knowing his behavior isn't his fault. "You're right but you still need to leave."

He crosses his arms, "No, not until you give me a valid reason."

You narrow your eyes. "It's inappropriate social behavior, Jack."

Jack laughs. "Inappropriate social behavior? You have got be kidding me. That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. What's next? Kissing in public or hugging in public?"

"I'm not kidding you."

"Really? Well that's stupid."

"Well since you won't leave, I will."

You head for the door but Jack stands in your way. "Please move Jack."

He grins, "Nope." He pulls off his hoodie.

You blush furiously, "Umm..."

Jack is grinning widely, showing off his white teeth. "Your face is red."

"S-Shut up and put a shirt on!" Your anger was purely from embarrassment and Jack knew it.

"You like what you see, don't you? Maybe I should sleep shirtless?" He says, swinging the tee shirt over his shoulder.

"Yeah, sleep. That _is_ why we came here in the first place, remember?"

Jack smiles and pulls you into a hug. "Okay, fine. You win."

Your blush somehow deepens. Your head was against his strong, well defined chest.

He pulls away from you and puts his tee shirt on then turns around so you can do the same.

The both of you get in bed. Jack rolls onto his side and wraps his arm around your waist. The both of you say "goodnight" to each other.

Just before falling asleep you hear Jack whisper in your ear, "I think I really like you."


	7. Waiting For You

Miracle Winter Wish

Dreams

Chapter One: Waiting For You

It is a week before Christmas and once again you find yourself alone in the house with nothing to do and bored out of your mind. The scenery outside is well, nothing new just the same old sandy beach that goes on for miles. Everything is just so dull without Jack Frost around to brighten up the place and yourself for that matter.

You roll your chair over to your desk and slide your sketchbook in front of you. You start drawing immediately, creativity just flows out of you like a waterfall and much like a waterfall you start out rough but become more relaxed as you go. Your mind trails off to the last conversation you had with the winter spirit before he left you.

"What you mean you have to go and you don't know when you will be back?" You asked him a second time.

The winter spirit is pacing back and forth, clearly bothered by the fact he has to leave you. "It's...It's just I have to," he groans, "I have to work..."

You raise an eyebrow, "Since when does the Jack Frost work?"

Jack lets out a deep sigh and slumps onto the bed, burying his head into the pillow. "Since I decided to join the guardians..."

You walk over to the bed and take a seat next to Jack. "What's so bad about that?"

He sits up to a sitting position. "Nothing, it's just how they treat me. In particular North, he sees me as an adopted son so he's rather protective of me. And like any parent he gave me rules...He told me when, where, and how much snow any location was allowed."

You put your hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you try to talk to North? I'm sure he understands if you want a little more flexibility."

"I did and you wanna know what he said?"

"What did he say?"

Jack takes a deep breath and then does his best impression of North, he even added a Russian accent. "You're a guardian now, my boy! You have responsibilities, yeah? Yeah, I get it." Jack said using his normal tone. "That's wh-"

The young guardian was cut off by your laughter.

Your pleasant memory was cut off by the sound of a familiar bell. It was coming from down the hall where your younger brother was. This was the reason why you were home on a school day, your brother was sick with a cold and you had to stay home to watch over him.

Wanting to make sure you stay healthy you grab a mask, gloves, goggles, and hand sanitizer then head to your brother's room.

"Took you long enough.", he says as you enter his room.

"Well I don't need you getting me sick." You close the door behind you. "Okay, what do you want?"

"Could I please have some water?", he asks, pointing to his empty glass on his end table.

"Sure thing.", you smile at him and then grab his glass.

You head to the bathroom and rinse the glass out with hot water before refilling it with cold water.

You head back to your brother's room and set the glass on the end table. You go over to the side of the bed and lean down to give your brother a kiss on his forehead. "Get some rest now."

You're heading for the door when the sound of your brother's voice stops you.

"F/N?", he says tiredly.

"Yes?"

His gaze turns towards the full moon. "It's a full moon tonight. Do you think if I wish hard enough that Jack Frost will get it this time and he will give us a white Christmas?"

You're frozen.

Just hearing the winter spirit's name was enough to make all good memories rush back to you. It wasn't until your brother calls your name that you snap out of your frozen state.

You fake a smile, "Yeah, that's a good idea. After all wishes always get answered even if it takes awhile."

You leave the room when your brother closes his eyes to sleep. You start to walk and slowly your pace starts to pick up. As it does you get rid of the protection you had on and by the time you reach the door you're running at full speed, all of it is off you.

You're running barefoot outside but you don't care. You only cared about getting to your favorite spot.

Once you get there you shout out the winter spirit's name and then fall to your knees. "...Please don't prove me wrong, Jack."


	8. A Spark, A Flame, A Desire

Miracle Winter Wish

Dreams

Chapter Two: A Spark, A Flame, A Desire

Ever since you called out into the night for Jack Frost, you've been having very vivid dreams. Night after night it was the same, you're running through a forest, an endless forest.

Tonight was different however, tonight was the first time it turned into a nightmare.

You're running through that endless forest but soon there's a clearing. There you see a familiar pond and then hear a familiar laugh. You quickly climb up a tree and sit on a branch. A teenage boy walks out of the woods. A little girl is right behind him. Both of them have similar eye and hair color.

Brother and sister? You think to yourself.

You stand on tiptoe and creep to the edge of the branch so, you can get a better look at the kids. There was something about the teenage boy that got your attention. He had warm brown hair and amber eyes. He was wearing a simple white shirt, a brown vest over that and he had a brown cloak over that. His pants were oddly familiar to you even though you swore you have never seen this boy before. The next thing that stood out to you was that he was barefoot. You look him over from head to toe again and then it clicks. This boy is Jack Frost!

Jack did tell you how he died and that he was human once so, this boy in front of you had to be Jack. But something doesn't sit with you right. Jack never did tell you what he looked like when he was alive and furthermore, you have no idea what people wore three hundred years ago. Your thoughts are suddenly interrupted by a dark cloud showing up on the horizon. As it gets closer you realize it's not a normal cloud, it seems to be made up of dark sand. Suddenly a horse like creature emerges from the sand and charges at Jack and his sister. You try to warn them but no sound leaves your mouth and you are forced watch the scene unfold in front of you.

Jack bravely fights the creature but unfortunately, for every one he defeats another one takes it's place. This goes on until Jack is too weak to fight back anymore. The creatures grab him and begins to drag him away. You begin to feel tears roll down your cheeks as you watch Jack calling out to his sister. Seeing the fear in his eyes was unbearable and you close your eyes hoping for this to be over.

But unfortunately it wasn't over.

You open your eyes to discover the scene has changed. You are now perched on top of rocky ledge overlooking cages that are hanging from a ceiling that is too high to view. Jack is in a cage a few feet blow from where you are. A horse creatures emerges from the shadows and drags Jack to a different room.

You blink and once again the scene has changed. Jack is restrain to a table and severely beaten. He has cuts, bruises, burns, and open wounds over every inch of his body. Suddenly a shadow figure appears behind the table and then the figure starts to take form as it moves away from the wall. The figure is very tall, he easily towers over Jack. The man has gray skin, jet black hair that was styled in such a way that it reminds you of fire. His eyes were black and the irises were the same shade of yellow as the creatures but his somehow struck you with more fear. His clothing was simple and yet complex at the same time somehow. It seemed to have a mind of it's own as he moved it would merger and separate from shadows at random. Each time forming different shapes.

The figure walks up to the side of the table and then he wraps his hand around Jack's neck and squeezed.

You yell out the young guardian's name and this time you're heard. The man points his skinny finger at you and suddenly a horse creature appears. It stares at you with it's piercing yellow eyes and then charges at you.

You're sitting straight up in bed, gasping for air and drenched in your own sweat. After you are able to calm down you quickly scan your room, as if you needed to make sure you were still in your house.

After taking a shower you decide to head downstairs and as you do you notice the change in temperature. At first you try to pass it off as it was because you just got out of the shower. But your mind is changed when you notice the temperature on the thermostat has been changed.

Your heart starts to race. Was he really here?

You turn around to face the couch and there he was sound asleep. You cover your mouth and bite your lip to prevent yourself from squealing or screaming out his name from pure happiness.

You take a seat in the same chair you sat in when you first bought the winter spirit inside and you can't help but smile at that memory. If it wasn't for that act of kindness towards a stranger, you would have never found out that the teenage boy was Jack Frost. A lot has happened to you ever since that night he crashed in your backyard.

_Why me? Why is it his staff glows when I get near it? Why can I hear the wind like he does?__Why..._

Your thoughts are cut off by the sound of kids playing outside. Your jaw drops at the sight before you.

_Snow? Did he really...make it snow? But how? I thought...I thought..._

You look over at the sleeping winter spirit, the tears falling down your face were purely tears of joy.

_Thank you Jack, thank you so much._

You head outside to enjoy the precious gift Jack Frost has given you.

You walk back in after spending a good hour or so outside. Jack is sitting on the couch, smiling at you.

"Didcha have fun?", he says with a grin.

You smile at him, "Yeah, I did and so did my brother. Thank you so much Jack."

"You're welcome, I just wanted to make Christmas eve special for you." He stands up and walks towards you.

You smile warmly at him, "You just being here with me would have been enough, Jack." You place a hand on his cheek.

He places his hand on yours. "I missed you, (_your name_). His eyes are fixed on yours and he takes a breath before continuing. "The whole time I was away from you I couldn't stop thinking about you. When you're not with me I don't feel complete and to be honest, I feel a little dead inside too."

Your heart begins to race. _What is he trying to say?_

"I know we haven't known each other for that long but that doesn't change I how I feel right now. I'll admit these feelings I have are confusing since I never felt them before but I do know one thing for certain. I always want you by my side so, I have something to ask you. (Your name_)_, I love you so if you allow me, I would like to stay with you, protect you, care for you, and give you the love an angel like you deserves."

_He loves you? A spirit. An immortal spirit loves you, a human being. How is this possible?_

"Jack, I...I love you too."

He leans his head close to yours until your lips were just inches apart.

You can hear a voice in the back of your mind calling your name. You try to ignore it but it's just too loud.

Your eyes snap open.

You blink a few times to get your eyes to focus then you turn your head. Your little brother is jumping up and down excitedly.

"Jack Frost got my wish! It's snowing outside right now!" He runs out of your room excitedly.

You sit up feeling confused and disappointed, "It was just a dream...?"

You look over at your nightstand and notice the book you have been reading. "I gotta stop reading romance books before bed."

After getting dressed you head downstairs to play with your brother. You look towards the couch and smile at the sleeping winter spirit.

_Thank you Jack._


	9. The Nightmare King: Pitch Black

Miracle Winter Wish

Dreams

Chapter Three: The Nightmare King; Pitch Black

It was dark by the time you and your brother had finished playing for the day. You tell your brother to get ready for bed and then head over to where Jack was standing. Jack was standing a few feet away from the dancing fire and he had his staff resting against his shoulder.

He seemed to be deep in thought since he didn't seem to notice that you and your brother came in.

Not wanting to scare the winter spirit, you walk up to him and lightly tap his shoulder. "Jack?"

He jumps slightly and then turns towards you, smiling. "Did ya have fun with my gift?"

You return the smile. "Yeah, I did. Thank you." You take a quick glance outside. "But how did you do it?"

"I managed to convince Blaze to send his heat elsewhere.", the winter spirit said with a grin.

You look at Jack concerned, "Convinced? What did you do?"

Jack laughed. "Don't worry, I didn't do anything serious. I just asked him nicely."

You raise an eyebrow, "You asked him nicely?"

Jack looks at you a little shocked, "What? You don't believe me?" He says now holding onto his staff.

You shake your head, "No, it's not that. It's just the last time you mention him you said you didn't like him."

"I still don't." Jack said quickly. "But I was willing to let that go for a moment so I could get your brother's wish to happen."

The fire dances excitedly, brightening up the room. That's when you finally notice Jack has different clothes on. The winter spirit had a black leather jacket and blue jeans on. He also had a light blue scarf wrapped around his neck. The jacket's hood had white fur trim on it and the collar, shoulders, and the ends of the sleeves had frost. The scarf also had the honor of being decorated by Jack Frost. The scarf had a beautiful flowery frost pattern on it. Your eyes trailed down to the jeans. Patterns of frost were on the trim of the pockets, on his knees, and on the frayed ends of each pant leg. Jack still had the same rope like material tied just below his knees ending at the end of the pant legs. And of course he was still barefoot.

You tap your left index finger on your chin, something about the clothes were familiar to you but why?

You look Jack over again and then it's hits you.

He's wearing your old clothes that you keep in the attic.

"Jack!" You shout out angrily and glare at him. "Why were you in the attic?"

"Well, I...I" Jack was startle by your sudden outburst and couldn't make anything he tried to say make any sense.

You calm down and pat him on his shoulder. "It's alright, Jack. I'm sorry I yelled at you, it's just I have a lot of personal things in the attic."

He relaxes and then looks at you curiously, "Like what?"

You shrug your shoulders a little, "You know, stuff that is important to me."

He looks at his staff and then back at you. "Like my staff?"

"Yeah, like that." You say taking a seat in front of the fire.

Jack takes a seat next to you. "So, umm..." He drums his fingers on the floor behind him.

You could tell that the winter spirit was embarrassed about something even though he wasn't blushing this time.

"Yes, Jack?"

He takes a deep breath and then looks into your eyes. "Before you got mad at me I noticed you were looking me over. Do you like my new look?"

You smile. "Yeah, it suits you."

He returns your smile. "Thanks."

The two of you sit in silence for a while and watch the fire dance. You glance over to Jack who was playing with his staff. You smile at this but then frown. That nightmare, you knew you needed to ask him about the creepy man you saw.

"Jack?" You say breaking the silence.

He turns his attention towards you. "Hmm?"

You look down at the floor, only occasionally glancing up at Jack as you spoke. "I had a nightmare about you, Jack Frost. You were human in it and your sister was there too."

Jack is crouching in front of you, cupping your cheeks with his hands. Wiping away tears with his thumbs as they fell. By the time you finished telling him about the nightmare he had you in a warm, comforting hug.

He pulls away from you when you have calmed down.

"His name is Pitch Black." He strokes your cheeks and adds. "You know him as the boogeyman."

You till your head in confusion, "Boogeyman?"

The winter spirit has a confused look on his face and his lips were slightly parted, as if he wanted to ask you something but couldn't find the words. This however, irritates you and you snap at the winter spirit.

"Why do you always assume I know everyone that comes from a fairy tale?" You ask angrily and pull away from Jack.

"It's jus-", you cut him off.

"It's just common knowledge right? Something every child at one point believed in? Well I got news for you, I'm _not_ like every child."

Jack sighs and shakes his head. "That isn't what I was gonna say. I was going to-" you interrupt him again.

"You were going to ask me why I don't know the boogeyman, right?"

Jack sighs and then stands up. "Yeah, you're right."

"My parents never talked about it."

Jack walked over to the window and leans against the windowsill. "Is that all?"

You cross your arms, "What? You don't believe me?"

Jack shakes his head, "No, I do believe you. It's just I feel like you're not telling me everything."

You sigh in frustration, "okay, fine. My parents did tell me about the bogeyman, but I never believed them. Thus I was never afraid of him."

"And yet you had a nightmare of him."

You glare at Jack, "What exactly is that suppose to mean?"

Jack's simply shrugs. "I dunno, it's just you did describe him exactly how he looks so you must have saw him at some point."

"I never seen him before!"

"If that's true then how do you explain being able to describe him?"

You sigh in frustration and then walk over to the couch, you sit on the armrest and glance over at Jack.

_Why is it Jack can be so charming and yet irritating at the same time?_ You think to yourself.

"I don't know…"

Jack looks at you, then he looks outside. "Well, maybe you should talk to Tooth."

You raise an eyebrow, "How is a tooth fairy supposed to help me?"

"She can help you remember by giving you your teeth. You see, every tooth she collects holds a memory of your childhood."

Your eyes widen a little. "Isn't that a little creepy?"

Jack looks at you confused. "No, why would it be?"

"Because if what you're saying is true then she is taking the precious memories of children away from them. Then she can view them whenever she wants."

Jack raises both his eyebrows as his eyes get wide. _She has a good point._ Jack shakes his head. "Uh, let's just think about the good part of her job."

You raise an eyebrow, "Good part, huh?"

Jack rubs the back of his neck and lets out an awkward chuckle. "Yeah, you know the money she leaves you.

"Still creepy." You say with a grin.

"Hey, Tooth isn't creepy. A little hyper but nice...and sweet."

"Do you like her?" You say still grinning.

"No...wait, I mean yes. We're just friends."

"Uh-huh, and why do you sound nervous?"

The winter spirit starts to wave his hands around as he talks. "Because I thought you meant if I had feelings for Tooth, when you asked if I like her."

You simply grin at him and walk outside.

"Hey, wait up." Jack follows you outside.

_So Jack Frost has found a companion. This girl is unique but also Naïve. We will have to play nice with her, weren't we?_

A figure pets a dark sand horse creature and then walks into the darkness.


	10. Where'd You Go?

Miracle Winter Wish

Dreams

Chapter Four: Where'd You Go?

Tooth was looking out the window that was specially made for a special young guardian, Jack Frost. Without him there the frost that made his room unique was gone. Although everyone missed him, Tooth was the one most affected by his absence. Her once bright colorful feathers were now dull and faded. Her once cheerful personality was now replaced by one full of sadness and regret. Regret for not trying harder to find him. Regret for not trying to stop him from leaving but most of all regret for not talking to him sooner. That night when she saw him sitting alone wasn't the first time. She had seen him like that for at least a month before he decided to leave.

Tooth sighed deeply and gazed up at the moon.

He must have felt so neglected...No one took the time to talk to him...not even her.

Tooth's all ready red eyes filled up with tears again. Why did she let this happen? Even if they found him why would he want to return to the North Pole? Would he even forgive them?

You and Jack have been watching the beautiful stars twinkle in the night sky.

"Hey Jack?" You say breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" He responds but continues to look up at the sky.

"You seem to be able to travel now so, why don't you head to the North Pole?"

Jack looks at you. "Why are you trying to get rid of me?" He grins and playfully asks.

You smile. "Trust me, I'd rather have you here with me but you did say you should talk to North about me and your staff, remember?"

A small frown replaces the grin. "Oh, right. That..."

You rest a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

The winter spirit shrugs your hand off his shoulder and starts to walk. He pulls the hood over his head and stuffs his hands in the pockets. You go after the winter spirit, matching your pace with his.

"What's wrong?" You ask him again.

Jack's ice blue eyes held a mixture of frustration and sadness in them. Although, the hood kept his expression out of view from you. Jack shakes his head and just continues walking.

You walk backwards in front of him. "Jack please...please say something."

"...I don't want to go back..." His response was barely audible and you almost didn't hear it.

"Why's that?"

He doesn't respond and picks up his pace, causing you to do so as well.

"Please Jack, I just want to help."

"I don't need your help." Jack takes his hand out of the pocket and grabs his staff, which he had wedged in between his arm and armpit.

As if you read his mind you grab his staff before he could will the wind to take him elsewhere. "You're not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong."

Jack turns towards you, "I want you to come with me."

You look at him confused, "You mean you want me to go to the North pole?"

Jack simply nods at you and then he holds his hand out. You look at his hand too hesitant to grab it at first._ Was he really taking you to the North pole?_ You think to yourself.

"You trust me don't you?"

"Of course I do." And with that, you grab his hand.

It is 10 o'clock at the North pole in nor was making his final preparations for his sleigh all of the other Guardians were running around helping out North except for one particular Guardian, Tooth, she had refused to come out of Jack's room.

All of the chaos halted to a stop when a portal started to open up in the fireplace room. You and Jack stepped through the opened portal. The Sandman was the first to notice your presence and rushed to tell the others.

You're awestruck, unable to form words so you just stand there and watch each guardian as they walk into the room. You didn't even notice that Jack had went straight to his room.

"Hey Sandy, I only see the sheila. Where's frostbite?" A very abnormally tall bunny said to a short, plump man who seemed to be made of golden sand.

The sandy man doesn't respond instead, he has sand images above his head.

_Frostbite?_ It takes you a few seconds before you realize Frostbite must be a nickname for Jack.

You chuckle a bit. _Frostbite is a cute nickname for a winter spirit. _You think to yourself and look over to your right expecting to see Jack.

"Where is he?" You ask out loud.

"Tooth? What are you doing in my room?"

The guardian of memories snaps her head towards the familiar teen's voice.

"Jack...?" Is all she manages to get out, too shocked to say anything else.

Her purple-pink eyes are locked with his ice-blue eyes. She didn't want to remove her gaze from his eyes, fearing if she did then he would be gone.

Jack leans on his staff and smirks at her. "You look like you saw a ghost."

Without warning she flies over and hugs the young guardian. "I thought something happened to you, Jack! I looked for you everywhere. Where were you all this time?"

"I was with this amazing teenage girl."

"Wait, did you say a teenager? A teenager saw and heard you?"

"I know right? I didn't believe it myself at first but it's great to know older kids can see us."

"Us?"

"Yeah, I brought her with me."

Tooth lets go of Jack. "She shouldn't be here, Jack."

Jack's expression becomes serious. "What do you mean?"

"She's a teenager Jack. All teenagers at some point let go of some childhood memories, thoughts, feelings, and beliefs. That includes us, Jack. You're the one out of all of us should know this process is a part of growing up."

"I know all of that, Tooth. But I also know that teenagers are still kids even if they insist they're not. (_Your name_) is a lot like me, Tooth and I really like her. She's the only reason why I'm here, actually. She needs to see her childhood memories because she had a nightmare about Pitch but claims she never heard of him."

The tooth fairy sighs, "I'm sorry Jack but I can't do that."

The winter spirit cocks his head in confusion, "Why not?"

"Her childhood memories are too painful for her. If she were to relive them it would traumatize her to madness or even insanity."

Jack slumps down to the floor, overwhelmed by shock. "W-What happened t-to her?" He whimpers.

"I don't think yo-"

"Don't tell me what I want, Tooth. Just please tell me."

Everything comes to a halt once again when it starts to snow inside. You knew Jack was behind the strange event but unlike the other times, there was nothing cheerful or peaceful about the storm.

Jack was upset about something.


	11. A Dark Past And An Uncertain Future

Miracle Winter Wish****

Dreams****

Chapter Five: A Dark Past And An Uncertain Future****

The whole room was already covered with one inch of snow and the temperature had dropped another ten degrees within the past thirty minutes. The abnormally tall bunny and the sandy man were shivering and were staring at you like you had two heads.****

You were not shivering, in fact the cold felt good to you.****

"What is going on here?" You hear a voice with a Russian accent boom from down a hall.****

You turn your head to the direction the voice came from and you see a tall but also big old man enter the room.****

While three chitchat you manage to slip away and head upstairs to the "heart of the storm"****

As soon as you one step inside the room, you notice the difference in temperature compared to where you just were.****

Jack is sitting on the windowsill with the hood over his head, his legs were tucked in close to his chest, and his head was resting on his knees.****

You walk up to the windowsill and take a seat in front of Jack. You sitting in a similar fashion as him, the only difference being you have your right elbow resting on your right knee. Your head slightly tilted and resting on your palm.****

"What's wrong?" You ask sweetly.****

Jack notices you but his gaze doesn't meet yours. "Tooth, told me she can't help you..."****

"Why not? You said she keeps childhood memories safe and can retrieve them when necessary."****

"That's true but there's nothing she can do for you."****

You look at him confused. "Jack, I don't understand. Is there something you're not telling me?"****

Jack finally makes eye contact with you. "Your memories...there's a lot of tragedies in them. It's too dangerous for you to relive."****

You're still confused. "What do you mean?"****

Jack sighs, "I'm sorry but I can't go into details. I probably told you more than I should have already."****

Your confusion turns into frustration. "Dammit Jack, I trust you! Besides, those are _my_memories neither you or some fairy has the right to keep them from me. So I'll give you a choice, either tell me yourself or I'll find the fairy myself."****

Jack looks at you confused. "Wait, you don't...see her? But that means you don't believe..." Jack was barely audible and you didn't catch the last bit he said.****

You raise an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"****

Jack stands up. "You don't believe in her."****

"Believe in who? The tooth fairy? Well of course I don't believe in such childish things like her."****

The winter spirit bows his head, his bangs covering his emotion filled eyes from you. "...Y-You believed in me..."****

Before you can say anything else the spirit of winter is gone from your sight.

You're sitting in a chair in front the fireplace while on the other end of the room five guardians, two of which who are now invisible to you, are discussing the issue at hand.****

**"**I say we just take her home where she belongs. Who cares if she doesn't believe in Tooth or Frostbite over there?"****

The four feel a blast of frigid air hit them. "I do!" Jack says angrily.****

**"**Oh, and why's that, mate? By the sound of things that spark you thought you had with her was nothing more than a trick your mind played on ya. I mean look at how easily she lost faith in you."****

Jack just stares at bunny. "Don't give me that look, mate. Did you really think all that time you spent with the girl went unnoticed by any of us?"****

Jack glares at bunny. "My mind isn't playing tricks on me. She's just confused, that's all."

"So Frostbite, how do you plan on getting her to believe in you again? She can't see or hear you and if you ask me, you're wasting your time and effort on a teenager who will probably forget about you again during her adulthood." Bunny points to the globe. "You're a guardian, kid. Your time and efforts need to be spent on children not on teenagers that _always_ end up forgetting about us even if they don't want to."

Jack simply grins at the older guardian.

"What are you grinning about?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just for the older one here you're not wiser than me, Cottontail."

Bunny just watches Jack leave the pole. "And he wonders why I don't like dealing with teenagers." Bunny rolls his eyes. "They all seem to think they're smarter than the adults in their lives."

Bunny taps the floor with his foot and a hole appears. He jumps into it and it closes after him, leaving a flower where the hole once was.

With all the guardians gone the workshop has grown dark and quiet, at least until a laugh comes from the depths of the shadows.

"It's time to act my pets." The boogeyman pets his nightmares and then he snaps his skinny fingers, sending the nightmares to your neighborhood. He grins, dissolving into the shadows. ****


	12. A New Life

Miracle Winter Wish****

Dreams****

Chapter six: A New Life****

Author Notes: This chapter is going be told in Jack's perspective with narration towards the end.

I landed on the roof of (_your name's_) house around midnight so, chances are she was asleep but I wanted to be there when she woke. I made my way to the window she left unlocked for me and looked into the darkness of the house before going inside. I carefully made my way to her room which was upstairs. I was about to grip the doorknob when _something _stopped me. My body was frozen with fear.****

"...Pitch..."****

My voice was trembling already.****

I shook my head, trying to push the ridiculous thought out of my mind. I defeated Pitch a year ago so there's no way he could be here. But if that was true then...then what is bothering me?****

I took a deep breath and then opened the door.****

My body froze again but only for a few short seconds before my instinct to protect kicked in. I held my staff in a defensive stance and cautiously made my way to the figure in front of me.****

"Such a sweet girl isn't she, Jack?"****

"Don't touch her, Pitch."****

He turns towards me, that stupid grin already plastered on his face.****

"How much do you care for this girl?"****

I stood there for a moment, confused. Before I could say something he continued.****

"Do you care about her enough to leave right now and never see her again? She's going to be someone special in time and I can't let the guardians and especially you interfere. Since you didn't take my offer I have to get by with the next best thing. So here's what's going to happen, Jack. Either you leave right now no questions asked or I will kill her parents and then force you to watch me torture Jamie, who I currently have locked up in a cage. Oh, and Jack when I say never see her again I mean it. Otherwise, poor Jamie will be the one to suffer. So make your decision and make it snappy."****

As soon as he said that I could hear the familiar sound of horse hoofs clinking against the hardwood floor. I knew I had no choice.****

"I'll leave...but please let me say goodbye to her."****

Asking for permission made me sick and Pitch knew it. He had the look of satisfaction in his eyes and licking his bottom lip as if he was enjoying the taste of how pathetic he made me feel. He nods and then holds a hand to (_your name's_) bed, letting me know my request was okay.****

I walked over to her bed and looked at her for a few seconds before leaning down to kiss her on her forehead. I could feel tears burning at the corners of my eyes but I fought them back as I made my way out of her room.****

Once outside I looked up at the moon.****

_Please protect her._****

_~Two years later~_****

During the past two years you have grown distanced from your friends and family because of the anger and confusion you've been holding inside. Why did Jack just disappear like that without telling you? Is just one of the questions you have asked yourself all this time.****

You're currently riding in the car with your family. The designation was your brother's talent show at his school.****

You didn't want to go and so you were listening to your iPod to block out all noises.****

Except for one.****

You hear a loud screech of tires trying to stop and then a sharp pain.****

Then your vision blurs...then darkness.****


	13. Waking Up To a New Reality

Miracle Winter Wish**  
**

Hope

Chapter one: Waking Up To a New Reality

You're standing in front of the hospital confused, you have no idea why you're here. You notice a small group of people talking so, you run over to them.

"Hey, excuse me?"

You get no response and neither of them even stopped talking to look at you.

You decide to try again.

"Excuse me?" You say, this time raising your voice a little.

Still no reply. You go over to another group but nothing changes. You stare at the entrance of the hospital now even more confused. Your train of thought is suddenly interrupted by someone walking right through you. You panic and when it happens again you become frighten. You take off for the nearby forest for safety.

~Two hundred years later~

"Even after two hundred years you still won't talk to me. All you told me was my name...Angel."

The wind picks up and swirls around, making you turn around. As if on cue you see a teenage boy flying above you.

You're awestruck, mouth slightly open as you stand there and stare at the direction of which the teen headed. Suddenly, the wind picks up again and then it whispers to you.

_Follow him._

You follow the teenager without question and you easily catch up to the teen but you make sure to keep your distance. You didn't want him to see you, at least not just yet.

You're perched on a nearby rooftop watching the boy as he observes a blue jay sitting in a tree. The boy blows into his hands and what looks like a snow copy of the blue jay starts to form. Seconds later the snow bird comes to life and the boy pets it's head gently before letting it go. The snow bird joins the blue jay and the two fly in circles above the boy's head.

You can hear the boy laugh occasionally as he watches his creation and the blue jay fly in unison.

_What is with this teen? He looks like a teenager but he acts like a kid...so happy and carefree. How is that possible? He's a spirit and has powers like me but for me life as a spirit is full of loneliness and __I've met other spirits that feel the same way. Why is he different? What is his secret? _

You feel a small gust of wind push you forward slightly.

"Yeah, yeah I know." You say with a grin.

With the wind guiding your every move you easily make to the same tree the birds were in without him noticing.

"Hey you."

The boy becomes startled and trips over his staff which had been lying on the ground behind him.

"Oops, I didn't mean to scare you."

The boy rubs his head and starts to sit up. "You know, you really shouldn't sneak up on people like that. Wait, you can..." His ice-blue make contact with your eyes. "Oh my god...you're...you're"

"Yes, I'm a spirit like you."

The boy shakes his head, "No, I mean you're (_your name_).

You look at him confused. "I think you got me mixed up with the wrong person because my name is Angel."

"Angel? Who told you that?"

"The moon did. That's...all he's ever told me."

The boy's face suddenly becomes full of joy.

"He heard me...HE HEARD ME!" The boy does a backflip onto the bench behind him.

You raise an eyebrow. "Um, okay. Did I miss something?"

The boy laughs and then smiles at you. "This is great."

"Sorry but I'm still not following you."

"I asked MiM to protect you and he actually heard me...he listened to me! That's why I'm so happy."

You raise an eyebrow again. "Um, yeah. Clearly the moon doesn't talk to you much either."

You look the boy over and poke the frost on his hoodie. "So what happen to you? Did you die in a frozen lake or somethin'?"

The boy grabs your finger. "I died in a frozen pond to be exact."

"A pond? Were you skating on thin ice or somethin'?"

"Yes and no."

You raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Yes, I was skating. No, I didn't know it was thin ice until...it...it was too late."

"...So frosty, are you gonna let go of my finger?"

The boy lets go of your finger. "Oh, sorry and please don't call me frosty. I'm Jack Frost."

You look Jack over again. "Jack Frost, huh? Frost is an uncommon last name. How old are you?"

"Well, biologically I'm seventeen and in terms of how long I've been roaming around...it's been five hundred years."

Your eyes get wide. "Five hundred years?! But that means you died in the seventeen hundreds."

Jack nods, "Yup, long time."

"So, how do you know me?"

Jack laughs. "Cause we met before, silly."

You roll your eyes. "I already figured that out. I want to know where we met and when. Also, why is it you remember but I don't?"

Jack simply smirks at you and then hops off the bench. "You ask too many questions, snowflake. It would be a lot more fun if I just show you." He grabs his staff and the wind starts to pick up.

He holds out his hand. "Ready?"

"I don't need help to ride the wind." You say as you float a few feet above him to prove your point.

Jack grins, "Floating and riding the wind are two different things, you know. You sure you don't want to take me up on my offer?"

"Yes, I'm sure and I'll wipe that stupid grin off your face when you realize you're slower than me."

Jack's grin widens. "Oh, you're making this a challenge now? Okay, I accept but you know I do have three hundred years more experience than you."

You grin, "Yeah, I know but that won't stop me from racing again you."

You and Jack discuss the finish point and then take off into the evening sky.

_The fun is just getting started. _Jack thought to himself.


	14. Getting to Know The Guardian of Fun

Miracle Winter Wish

Hope

Chapter Two: Getting to Know The Guardian of Fun

Author's notes: This chapter is going to be told mostly in Jack's prospective.

I was perched on top of a branch observing Angel, who was standing on the frozen pond that we agreed to be the finish line. She had beat me here but that was only because I let her and she knew it. She was still furious with me even though we've been here for nearly ten minutes already.

_What is with girls? They seem to like to stay emotional for a long time and then when they finally feel like talking, they never talk about what made them upset._

I rolled my eyes and then hopped off the branch I was perched on. I admit I'm pretty freakin' awesome at a lot of things but being patient isn't one of those things. I mean sure, I could tell she didn't want to be bothered but hey, I didn't earn the title of Guardian of Fun by letting myself get swallowed up by my emotions. I was gonna cheer her up even if it kills me.

I want (_Your name_) to remember me so I can tell her how I feel. Sure, it's been two hundred years since I last saw her but that spark I had back then has never burned out. Of course all the time I've had to wait has made my desire to be with her has made my heart ache and at times I suffered from unexplainable illness. Nothing like a cold or anything. Oh no, it was far worse than any of that.

"Hey, stop staring at me!"

I blinked a couple of times and then looked down at my feet. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Go think somewhere else."

I cocked my head from confusion. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"You. Why are you still here?"

I shrug and smile innocently at her. "I dunno, I wasn't under the impression I wasn't welcome."

She narrows her eyes and glares at me. "Are you always like this?"

"Like what?"

"This cocky."

I walk towards her. "Me? Cocky? Why would you say that?"

"Because since we met you have been either smiling, grinning, or smirking. So either you're cocky or easily amused."

"Or maybe I'm just happy." I said, grinning at her.

She rolls her eyes. "Seriously? You're still doing it. What is so freaking amusing?"

"You." I tell her, my grin turning into a smile.

She crosses her arms and narrows her eyes. "What about me is amusing?"

"Everything."

She glares at me. "That isn't an answer."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it isn't."

I let out a fake sigh. "Okay, fine. I like how cute you get when you're embarrassed."

(_Your name_) turned her head away from me. "So why did you let me win?"

_Here's an opportunity for me to see how she'll react to me touching her. Is it too soon though? I mean I've been testing and pushing some buttons already. Just do it. Even if she takes off somewhere I'll be able to find her._

I reasoned with myself and then held her chin in my hand. She shivered at my touch and looked at me.

"That's better."

"You're cold but somehow warm as well." A light blush spread across her cheeks.

"I know." I leaned in closer.

_You idiot, don't rush this!_

"Jack?"

"Hmm?" I wrap my arms around her and pull her closer to me.

_I can't wait anymore..._

"Jack what are you doing?"

_Control yourself before you ruin everything. _

I shake my head and then let go of her. "I'm sorry."

I take off before giving her a chance to say anything. I hate leaving like that but what else was I suppose to do? My whole body ached for her and I almost let my emotions get the best of me...maybe I should stay away from her for a bit.

I shook my head again, knowing full well I couldn't do that. The last thing I want is to for her to feel alone again.

So I unwillingly waited until nightfall before I went back to her.

As you stand there and stare at the direction of which Jack went, you feel something pounding against your rib cage. You place your hand over your heart and you can feel it racing.

_What does this mean?_


	15. Snow Day And The Guardian of Hope

Miracle Winter Wish

Hope

Chapter Three: Snow Day And The Guardian of Hope****

"Where the heck is Frostbite? He should have been back by now." Said the very annoyed Easter Bunny.****

"I wouldn't worry about it, bunny. I'm sure he has a good reason for being late."****

"Tooth, this is the third time this month he's been late and each time you tell him not to worry. He listens to you, talk to him."****

Bunny taps the floor and then jumps into the hole that appears.****

Tooth sighs, "He doesn't really listen to me though..."****

**********

You and Jack spent the night chatting and by morning you discover a light fluffy layer of snow covering you like a blanket. You sit upright and rub the sleep out of your eyes so your vision clears. You see a pair of ice-blue eyes looking down at you.****

"Good morning, Snowflake."****

"Jack I told you, my name is Angel."****

"And I keep telling you, your name is (_Your name_)"****

You shake your head and then stand up. "You know, you didn't have to stay with me last night."

"Yeah, I know but I wanted to."

You look the winter spirit over a few times before your eyes rest on his face. He was smiling as usual but his eyes told you that there was more behind his smile.

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you staying at my side? And I want the real more detailed answer."

He chuckles a bit and then a warm, loving smile spreads across his face.

"As you know already, you and I are close...very close. (_Your name_), I asked MiM to protect you from Pitch because..."

Jack grabs your hands. "...I didn't want to miss the chance to tell you how I feel. You don't remember this but when you were human there was a time you stopped believing in me and because of that you couldn't see me or hear me. I went to your house determined to get you to believe in me again."

"So you could be seen and heard again?"

Jack looks into your eyes deeply. "Well, yes but that didn't come to my mind first."

"What did?" You ask, slowly getting lost in his ice-blue eyes.

"My want to touch you and for you to touch me."

Jack puts his hands on your cheeks and rest his forehead on yours. His touch makes your heart race like it did the night before but you still don't understand why.

"I want to be able to hold you and for you to feel safe and protected in my arms." He gently pulls you in closer so that your head is resting against his chest.

At first you stand there and listen to his heart beating. The sound calms you causing every muscle in your body to relax. You feel his strong arms wrap around you and support you.

"It's a little early to take a nap, isn't it?" He says with a chuckle.

You straightened up and look up at him. "Sorry, it's just that you're so-"

"Surprisingly warm." He finishes for you.

"Yeah..." You say, blushing and tucking some hair back in it's place.

The wind swirls around the both of you and lifts the two of you.

Jack grins mischievously and you give him a worried look.

"Jack, what are-"

He takes off with you still in his arms.

The Guardian of Hope is racing through the streets of Burgess in search of the Guardian of Fun. Suddenly a snowflake landed on Bunny's nose and then his head.

He looked up to the sky. "It's snowing? But that means Frostbite is here." He said, scanning the area for Jack.

Bunny stood up on his tiptoes, sniffing the air. He managed to pick up on Jack's scent and followed it.

Jack has taken you to a hotel room.

"What is this place?"

"Well, two hundred years ago it used to be an apartment building but it was turned into a hotel when the town grew."

"Really?" You ask, a little distracted by the room's contents.

"Yeah...You know, we spent the night together in this room when this was an apartment building."

You turn to face the winter spirit. "Really?"

He nods. "Yup."

~Jack's Memory~

"_What is this place?"_

"_It's just an apartment that just hasn't been rented out for a while, so I rest here once in awhile."_

"_Oh."_

_I watched her as she inspected the room from top to bottom. __It was surprising to know she didn't seem to be bothered the room's condition. I thought for sure she would complain about it but not once did she open her mouth. I silently chuckled to myself when she seem to be admiring the wall._

_I followed her as she made her way to the bedroom. I leaned on my staff and smiled as she took in everything in that room._

_I walked up behind her and rested my hand on her shoulder, when I noticed she was admiring my work._

"_Did you really think I wouldn't put my own personal touch on the most important thing in any apartment?"_

"_The most important thing to you is the bed?"_

_I couldn't help but laugh at her question. "Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"_

_She taps her index fingers together and gives me an innocen__t__ look.__ "I don't know, maybe it's because I'm a naïve__teenager who thinks of entertainment first and comfort later."_

_I laughed again. "Well it's hard to have a good day if you're crabby from a bad night's rest, right?_

"_Yeah, you're right."_

_I followed her into the room and then head to the closet to grab a tee shirt._

"_Is that for me, Jack?"_

_I turn towards her and shake my head. "__Nope, it's mine but if you want something to sleep in then just take one. They shouldn't be too big on you."_

_She raises an eyebrow at me._

"_What? Did you really think I wear the hoodie 24/7? I like to be comfortable when I sleep too."_

_She rubs the back of her neck, "Actually, I kinda thought you did..." She chuckled awkwardly and briefly looked away from me before returning her gaze to me._

_I shook my head, letting out a small chuckle before I started to take off my hoodie._

"_Whoa! Jack what are you doing?"_

_I abruptly stop and look at her confused. "Uh, taking off my hoodie...?"_

"_Aren't you gonna leave the room or something?"_

_I scratch my head, "Why do I need to do that?_

"_Don't you want some privacy?"_

_"What for? I'm sure you have seen plenty of shirtless guys on TV."_

She sighs, "You're right Jack but you need to leave so I can get changed."

I walk up to her. "Why? I know I'm three hundred years old but biologically we're both teenagers."

"You're right but you still need to leave."

I cross my arms, "No, not until you give me a valid reason."

She narrows her eyes. "It's inappropriate social behavior, Jack."

I laugh. "Inappropriate social behavior? You have got be kidding me. That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. What's next? Kissing in public or hugging in public?"

"I'm not kidding you."

"Really? Well that's stupid."

"Well since you won't leave, I will."

She heads for the door but I stand in her way. "Please move Jack."

I grin, "Nope." I pull off my hoodie.  


_She blushes furiously, "Umm..."_

I grin widely, showing off my white teeth. "Your face is red."

"S-Shut up and put a shirt on!" Her anger was purely from embarrassment and I knew it.

"You like what you see, don't you? Maybe I should sleep shirtless?" I say, swinging the tee shirt over my shoulder.

"Yeah, sleep. That is why we came here in the first place, remember?"

I smile and pull her into a hug. "Okay, fine. You win."

Her blush somehow deepens. Her head was against my strong, well defined chest.

I pull away from her and put my tee shirt on then I turn around so, she can do the same.

The both of us get in bed. I roll onto my side and wrap my arm around her waist. The both of us say "goodnight" to each other.

Just before I fall asleep, I whisper in her ear, "I think I really likeyou._"_

"What did you say, Jack?"

The winter spirit looks around the room confused. He hadn't realized he got lost in his memory of you. "Huh?"

"I thought you said like you." You look at his cheeks. "And are you blushing?"

Jack places his hands over his cheeks and sure enough there was some warmth there. He quickly pulls his hood over his head and then leaps out the window. You run over to the window and look out. You look up and see his pale feet dangling over the edge of the roof. You grin and then leap out the window. You land on the tree and start to climb up it. You sit on a branch that is eye level with him.

"Hey you." You say, with the grin still on your face.

He bows his head and mumbles something. You think it was; "I'm sorry." but you're not sure.

"You know, you're cute when you're embarrassed." You say, now smiling at him.

Jack's gaze finally meets yours and he returns the smile. "Thanks...I think."

You leap off the branch and sit down next to him. "So why did you bring me here?"

"I was hoping the location would help you remember."

You shake your head and Jack's smile turns into a frown. "I'm sorry Jack..."

Suddenly, the snow that had started to fall earlier picks up. Jack's heart was aching so much that it had a direct impact on the weather. You however, couldn't make that connection since you don't know the winter spirit that well.

"I-I have to go."

Before you could question Jack, the wind had already taken him out of earshot range.

You sigh and look up at the moon. "Jack is hurting because of you! Because of you I can't return his feelings for me!" You punch the roof as angry tears stream down your face.

"Hey, don't mean to interrupt but where did Frostbite go?"

You scramble to your feet and ice daggers form in your hands. "Who are you?!"

"Whoa, whoa easy. Calm down, I'm Bunnymund also known as the Easter Bunny. I'm just looking for Frost...I mean Jack Frost and I noticed you and him were sitting here."

You stand straight, the ice daggers melt and you look the abnormally tall bunny over. "More like Easter Kangaroo if you ask me."

"I'm not a bloody kangaroo!" Bunny shakes his head. "Look, I don't have time for this. Please just tell me where Jack went."

"He went that way." You say, pointing the bunny in the right direction.

Bunny nods and runs off. "Thank you."

"You're welcome...Easter Kangaroo!" You say with a grin.

Bunny mumbles under his breath as he picks up speed.


	16. Take Me With You

Miracle Winter Wish

Hope

Chapter Four: Take Me With You

My heart burns with determination and the wind was at my back, pushing me forward towards my goal; The North Pole. After a day and half of riding the north wind, the familiar unique roofs finally came into view. The winds slowly died down aiding my descend to the front entrance. As soon as my feet make contact with the snow I rush over to the doors—which, to my surprise was locked. I press my forehead to the glass and scan for any signs of life but it was dead inside. Not even the lights were on.

"What's going on here?"

I will the wind to take me to the top of the rooftop and then head to my room. Luckily, I left my window open just a crack the last time I was here. Once in my room I immediately went to the rest of the workshop. It was unnaturally quiet. The only sounds were those of my own footsteps as I slowly make my way down the empty halls.

"Where is everyone?"

The lack of familiar noises sent a wave of uneasiness down my spine and I sub consciously bring my staff up closer to my chest. As I make my way around the corner I could see one of Tooth's little forms. I drop my staff and run over to—it was then when I realized it was Baby Tooth.

"Baby Tooth, are you alright?" I asked as I gently scoop her up in my hands.

She looks at me and smiles weakly. Her fairy wings were a bit bent out of shape but other than that she seemed to be fine. I go retrieve my staff and gently put her in my hood before continuing down the hall. The further down the hall I went, the darker and heavier the atmosphere seem to get.

"Hahaha..."

I turn my head to Baby Tooth and she confirmed she heard the laugh too. I take a deep breath to swallow back my fear, knowing Pitch was probably watching me. Suddenly a shadow runs past me and I jump back from surprise.

"Pitch, come out and face me! I know you're here!"

"Such a brave request coming from someone so afraid."

I shivered. I could feel his hand resting on my shoulder. "I'm not afraid of you, Pitch!"

I quickly turn to face him but he wasn't there.

"Maybe so but you are afraid of not being able to beat me again. You're afraid you have been left alone in this world again. Look at this place, Jack. It's barren, empty, dead. You're afraid North and the others left you. They probably got tired of waiting up for you, Jack. No Yeits making toys. No elves causing mischief. It's all your fault, Jack."

His words hit me like a wrecking ball slamming against my skull. "S-Stop it!"

"I can hear the fear in your voice, Jack. Stop denying it and let it consume you. After all, you're still just a kid."

"SHUT UP!" Rage took over and I lost it.

I shot frost blasts at every shadow I saw move.

"Haha, you've gotten rusty, Jack."

Suddenly I was hit by a blast of Nightmare sand and my back slams against the wall. Before I could recover Pitch pins me against the wall.

He grins and a dark arrow forms in midair. "I told you not to deny fear, Jack."

The arrow plunges into my chest and he lets me drop to the floor. Within seconds I start to hyperventilate and then I throw up.

The last thing I remember seeing is Pitch disappearing into the darkness.

You have track of how long Jack has been gone and start to wonder if he'll return.

"What if he doesn't return?" You ask out loud.

"He's not going to, poor child."

"Who is that?!"

The man appears in front of you. "I'm Pitch Black but you can just call me Pitch. Jack Frost isn't coming back for you, I'm afraid."

"Why? And how do you know that?"

"He got tired of waiting for you to remember him. I know because I just ran into him not long ago." Pitch starts to disappear.

"Wait!"

Pitch looks at you curiously. "What? I only came here to tell you that."

"Take me with you. You know Jack so maybe you can help me."

Pitch smiles secretly and holds his hand out for you to grab. "I'll gladly help you out."

You smile and grab his hand, completely unaware of the danger before you. Both of you disappear into the darkness.


End file.
